Ivor
' '''Ivor is the secondary antagonist in Minecraft: Story Mode ''and later becomes an ally of Jesse and his gang. He was a disgruntled former member of the Order of the Stone. He is voiced by Paul Reubens. Biography Background Ivor was once a member of the Order of the Stone. Along with the others, he defeated the Ender Dragon and entered the legend. However, Ivor left because of The Order using the Command Block to zap the dragon. Since that moment, he vowed to get revenge on Gabriel and came up with the idea to summon a special Wither. "The Order of the Stone" Ivor was going to trade with Petra for a wither skull, and in return, Petra was going to get a diamond. When both Petra and Jesse go back to the city, both of them went to a dark alley to trade with Ivor. However, Ivor wasn't present, making Petra search for Ivor, while leaving Jesse behind incase Ivor comes. Then, Ivor makes his first appearance, and meeting Jesse for the first time. Jesse tries to stall, but Ivor starts to leave and decline the trade. Luckily, Petra comes back in time with the wither skull. As Petra gives Ivor the wither skull, Ivor tells both of them to get the diamond from the nearby chest. However, when they open the chest, there was only Lapis Lazuli, confirming it was a scam all along. Because of this, Petra joins Jesse's Gang and all of them try to find Ivor. When they found Ivor coming to Gabriel's concert, they try to stop them, but the Usher blocked their path, stopping Jesse and his gang from getting past. After when they collected slimeballs to break the glass from the chicken machine, the Usher was distracted by the Chickens and ran away, letting them catch up to Ivor. As they got in the building, Jesse and the game went down the basement (AKA Ivor's Lair) and try to find the diamond for Petra. Axel and Jesse found a ''Fancy Potion and took it. However, Ivor came down the basement, surprising the gang. They all try to hide from Ivor, but they failed when Olivia accidentally dropped a potion. When they have been caught, however, Ivor spawns an Iron Golem, which chases the gang (and also leaving Lukas behind). With either choice Jesse makes (either rescuing Lukas or alerting Gabriel), Ivor comes and interrupts the concert. Then, he unleashes the Wither Storm, which terrifies the citizens, making them evacuate. Gabriel the Warrior wasn't able to stop it, but Ivor attempts to stop it himself by telling the 'creature' to stop, but also fails as well. Ivor then resorts to his 'Fancy Potion', but since Axel stole the real Potion Ivor uses the wrong one which doesn't affect the Wither Storm. Jesse grabs out Ivor's Fancy Potion and throws it at the Command Block, but fails as the Wither Storm hidden its Command Block core before the potion can do any damage. As the Wither Storm grows, all of them evacuate as well and runs to Gabriel's temple. "Assembly Required" In Assembly Required, Ivor has already found Soren's place before Jesse's gang did. He is seen messing with the books in the library, and is confronted by Jesse. Even when Jesse asks him to calm down, he responds in a hostile manner and shoves him/her and attempts to escape. He wants to stop the Order from destroying the Wither Storm and believes he can do it himself. After a harsh sword fight with Jesse and Petra or Gabriel, he is cornered by the entire gang, however, he surprises them with a slowness potion and walks off, locking them in. He doesn't appear until Episode 4, but shows up at the beginning of Episode 3. "A Block and a Hard Place" In A Block And A Hard Place, Ivor follows Jesse's Gang to their hideout where they are hiding from the Wither Storm. He is seen arguing with Soren. Jesse interrupts and Ivor reveals that he has a plan to help them destroy the Wither Storm. He explains that Jesse's Gang is in danger because he programmed the Wither Storm to track the Amulet. Jesse reveals that he has the Amulet, which Ivor didn't know. Soren explains that they saw Endermen pull apart the Wither Storm, and they create a plan to lure the Wither Storm towards Soren's Fortress (Which is infested with Endermen). Ivor explains that they are forgetting about the Command Block. He tells them that he has an Enchanted Book with the power of the Command Block itself in his fortress that they could use to create an Enchanted Weapon with the power to destroy the Command Block. Ivor tells them, however, that his fortress is in the Far Lands. When Jesse's gang stumble upon a swamp on their journey to the Far Lands, Jesse sees a witch hut and decides to steal a cake from the hut. But Ivor tells him about witches, and the player can either choose to warn his/her friends or steal the cake. Ivor is not seen again until Soren tells the truth about the Order, at Ivor's fortress in the Far Lands. After Soren tells the truth to Jesse, Ivor barges into the room containing his Enchanted Book, and tells Jesse about who the Order really are, along with why he unleashed the Wither Storm in the first place (which was to show the Minecraft world that the Order was a bunch of liars and cowards). Later when Jesse's gang return to Soren's temple with the Enchanted tool, (player-determinant) Gabriel and Soren run away from the gang, and Ivor follows suit to get them. Ivor is seen again at Reuben's funeral. If the player decides to keep the truth about the Order hidden, Ivor will be dissapointed. Overview Appearance Ivor has long, slick black hair, a long beard and wears an olive green coat and pants. Personality Ivor is arrogant, greedy and cowardly. However, he did have his reasons to build the Wither Storm, as he was upset that Soren and Gabriel killed the Ender Dragon by using the Command Block, and Gabriel kept taking all the credit for his mightiness and was recognized as the hero even through he cheated using it. Ivor wants to prove that he the Order of the Stone is a fraud. He is foolish in his plans however, as no one would see him as the hero because he was the one who created the monster. He sees himself as a hero and everyone else as the villain. In spite of this, Ivor seems to be one of the only members of the Order with a sense of honor and honesty. He was against lying to the world about the Order's fight with the Ender Dragon, to the point he left the Order, no longer wishing to be associated with them. It could be argued that this was however, to preserve his own reputation, as he felt that the truth would one day be made known. It is shown in A Block and a Hard Place that Ivor was fond of the Order during his time in it, as he kept the treasures the Order had gathered in their time. He was shown to be genuinely loyal and wanted to do things in an honorable and honest way. He was enraged to the point that he felt he had to show the world the truth about the Order. Despite the plan backfiring horrifically, this does show his commitment to honesty and justice. Items * Golden Sword * Wither Skull * Potions * Ender Crystal Trivia * When Jesse is reading the book on the enchantment table, when they are about to go to fight the Ender Dragon, Ivor is wearing armor. He isn't wearing it in the present. * There is a dark blue banner (Ivor's color) hanging in the temple of the order of the stone with a potion on it which was likely what Ivor specialized in. Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Alive Characters Category:Antagonists Category:The Order of the Stone Category:Humans